


Hooked in Volskaya

by Homozomi



Category: overwatch
Genre: Buttsex, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pig fucks frog, This is just a bad meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homozomi/pseuds/Homozomi
Summary: I didn't write this, my thot of a friend did. His instagram is @e.f.g.m.w If you wanted to check that asshole out. But anyways, you came for a meme, so here it goes...





	Hooked in Volskaya

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this, my thot of a friend did. His instagram is @e.f.g.m.w If you wanted to check that asshole out. But anyways, you came for a meme, so here it goes...

There we were, my team and I standing behind the Omnic Crisis Memorial. I was only there to protect Volskaya Industries from a bunch of Junkers. Then, then it him me. Seconds before the the criminals were supposed to come out of the library, I was suddenly hooked into a room onto the balcony nearby. I let out a loud, "Woah woah woah" to alert my team. But they were no help. I was suddenly face to face with the hulking man, known as Roadhog. "Hey!" I screamed as he grabbed me with his free hand. As he held me tight, I looked around the room for an exist. Just my luck, the doors were locked. I was now stuck in a room with a madman. He suddenly threw me onto the bed. I watched in horror as he approached me, the only thing breaking the silence was his deep breathing. Once he got close enough to the bed, he began messing with my hair piece. "Back off!" I exclaimed, while trying to push him away from me. I was shocked when all I heard was my hair clip fall to the bed. I looked at the man, only to see him stroking the side of my cheek. "Lucio..." He said in his muffled yet passionate voice "There's nothing to worry about anymore...". I looked at the man in awe, I was shocked. I've heard this lines like this so many times before, but none were as heartfelt as this. I continued to stare at him as he began removing my leg gear. As he kept taking pieces of it off, it hit me. I was commando under it. "Hey, uh, we can talk about this. You don't have to do t-that---" I sounded panicked, but my voice faded at the end. I was practically naked in front of this man. He cackled at me as he dropped his pants to the floor. His dick was huge. Was he actually going to?!? He was. He got on top of bed, and then on top of me. He then shoved his massive burly penis inside me. Inch by inch. I could stop myself but scream a little a pain. Whenever I thought he'd stop going deeper, he just kept going. I could feel his dick slamming against the organs in my stomach. I hate to admit it, but I was moaning like crazy. He just kept going and going for 3 minutes, it was awesome! Then, he took a deep breath in, came in me without warning, and took a breath out. I moaned a little, and came myself. I then closed my eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and started breathing myself. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Suddenly he became feeling colder. It was weird, he was freezing! I opened my eyes only to see him freezing. I turned my head to see my friend Mei, only to hear her go "lmao niggy stop this gay shit"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry lol.


End file.
